Many vehicles have onboard computer systems offering in-vehicle entertainment and informational capabilities. Such onboard computer systems include a user interface display, from which a user may select options associated with these capabilities, including the capability of receiving broadcasts. More than one broadcast may be presented as a preset button on the user interface display, allowing a user to select a particular, available broadcast. However, a user interface display is limited in the number of preset buttons that are continually displayed and available for selection. In addition, a user may need to select a number of preset buttons associated with broadcasts in sequence to determine the content presented on each selection and to make a decision as to which broadcast he would prefer to select.
Accordingly, it is desirable to present a plurality of preset buttons at once, and to provide broadcast data for each preset button. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.